Good Times
by MisaaaMisa
Summary: A nice short story about how Mikoto ended up staying in the room at Homra. :3
**Hello there!**

 **It's Misa and It's been a while since I last uploaded something *cough***

 **Well I'm back and I hope that you will enjoy this story :3**

It was late at night as the clear sky was slowly covered by the smoke that came out of a burning building. Mikoto, Kusanagi and Totsuka were standing in front of it, looking up to the flames. The steel, which was supporting the building was slowly giving in because of the heat, making the house collapse on the ground. Totsuka and Kusanagi were rather shocked about the sight in front of them. After all it was the building, that Mikoto was living in, but he himself didn't give a fuck at all. He was just looking up and smoked his cigarette. It was the house where the three of them spend most of their time when they didn't go out and now it was gone. Soon the flames stopped and the only thing that was left were the ashes. But how could it come to this in the first place?

 **4 Days before the fire:**

It was early in the evening as Kusanagi and Mikoto were sitting at a local park. They were talking... well it was mostly Kusanagi talking and Mikoto listening to him quietly. Kusanagi noticed how someone was running towards them pretty quickly. _"Hello king!"_ a brown-haired male smiled brightly as he waved his hand, it was the always so happy Totsuka. _"How are you doing today?"_ he asked and sat down on a bench right next to the man he called king. Mikoto was leaning back and looked up to the sky, exhaling some smoke. The redhead didn't even bother to move as he just glanced over to Totsuka for a second then gazed back at the clear sky. _"You seem to be in a good mood today! You're not frowning!_ " he giggled, but yet again didn't get an answer. Mikoto wasn't particularly in a good mood nor was he in a bad mood. If he had to answer it he would say that he was doing OK. Totsuka let out a loud sigh as Mikoto still wasn't answering him. _"Are you being lazy again!? It wouldn't hurt you to talk more once in a while you know?"_ he pouted. _"I guess"_ Mikoto said in a soft yet deep voice then puffed out smoke into the air. _"You really never change do you king?"_ Totsuka said as he also leaned back and looked up to the sky.

Just as it got quiet and both of them enjoyed the soft breeze Kusanagi hit Totsuka on his head with a rolled up magazine. _"Aren't you forgetting someone?"_ he said making Totsuka laugh in return. _"I've met some nice girls at the store today. They're college girls who are living at the other side of the town"_ he said as he smiled. Totsuka knew this smile very well and he rolled his eyes _"So you 'talked' to them. Hope you had fun"_ he said. Kusanagi nodded. _"Since we are always doing the same thing every day I thought about planning something new. They will be coming to our party tomorrow with some friends.",_ Kusanagi said. _"Our party? When did we plan a party!? Did you guys do something behind my back!?"_ Totsuka jumped up and looked at Kusanagi and back to Mikoto. _"No idiot! We didn't plan anything yet! They seemed cute.. so I invited them over and they agreed on coming. Also... there will me more girls than guys."_ "Totsuka looked at him in disbelieve. _"What? So many girls? Isn't it going to be loud? Where will the party take place? Will king come too?"_ Totsuka blurted out one question after the other and didn't give Kusanagi any chance to reply even one of them. _"Jeez! Stop asking so many questions at once. Don't you know that the person that asks too many questions always dies first?"_ Kusanagi said and lighted up a cigarette. _"Ehhhh? What? A… are you telling me that I'll be the first of us to die? That's just… mean you know?"_ he pouted after hearing what Kusanagi just said. _"Well... in case that happens... I'm gonna haunt you until your last day!"_ he said and frowned playfully.

It has always been like this. The three of them would meet, Kusanagi and Totsuka joked around and teased each other while Mikoto was just listening to them and sometimes smiled when they said something funny. They were sitting around some more until Mikoto got up as he was ready to leave. _"Calling it a night for today?"_ Kusanagi asked. Mikoto just nodded in return _"Night…"_ he said with his deep voice. _"Good night, king!"_ Totsuka smiled and waved his hand again as his eyes followed Mikoto. As soon as the redhead was out of sight Totsuka also decided to leave. _"Well good night. I'll buy myself some food, then I'll go home. I'm looking forward to the party although I still don't know what you're planning."_ He said and just as he was about to go Kusanagi sighed. _"Well the party will be held at Mikotos place… obviously. He lives alone so there won't be any problems. Also, I'm going to buy some alcohol. Those girls are over 21 and well I guess they won't ask us for our age, so its okay for us to drink too. They're about 6-9 girls and they told me that they will be taking some friends along, but I already told them that other guys are forbidden"_ he said and threw his cigarette on the ground then stepped on it. _"Are you going to create a harem consisting of college girls? Really? I think that king wouldn't like the idea of having so many girls around at his own place ... I don't want to be mean or judging others but I'm sure that they're going to be pretty noisy..."_ the brown haired male said. They spend some more hours together before leaving.

Mikoto was sleeping in his small room as Kusanagi and Totsuka just entered his flat the next day. his flat was a small one and only had one living room, a bedroom and a small bathroom. Mikoto didn't needed more to live. He had no kitchen since he saw no use in it. Once he was hungry he went out and bought something at a nearby store. His two friends started preparing the party. They bought lots of drinks and snacks. Mikoto just woke up as they turned up the music. He got up from his bed and looked around the living room. _"What is this..?"_ he asked with a slighty pissed off voice. How could he have been in a good mood now? Those two were obviously planing something, but he couldn't figure it out until the doorbell rang.

The girls entered the flat and the party started. Mikoto saw all those people and imediately went back into his room. Well they thought that he would sit with them, but now Kusanagi somehow realized, that it was a bad idea to hold a party... especially here. Mikoto left the flat after it got too noisy for him, but his friends only noticed it once he was gone. That's why they stopped the party and send the girls home. _"You're really boring...you idiots!"_ one of the girls said as they left. Those girls were really pissed off because they had to go this early, it hadn't been 10pm yet... they also felt offended because they were literally thrown out. The girls called their friends and left for another and Tosuka fond Mikoto at the same park they met the day before. After telling him that the girls were gone they sat down and spend some more time together.

The day after the party was rather quiet and they didn't hear anything from those girls again. Kusanagi and Mikoto were sitting at the bar, where Kusanagi was working as the door was suddenly slammed open and Totsuka got inside. As they looked at him they noticed that he had bruises all over him and he was out of breath. Mikoto looked at him and stood up _"Who did this?"_ he asked as he got closer to Totsuka. The brunette looked at Kusanagi then back to Mikoto _"Uhm well… you know some guys. But I don't know them. King let's leave it at that ... I can't remember them"_ he said and tapped Mikotos shoulder as he passed by him then sat on a couch. Kusanagi exactly knew that the brown haired male lied and just wanted to keep the identities of the culprits a secret from Mikoto, since the red head doesn't like his friends to get hurt.

Totsuka quickly changed the topic so that Mikoto wouldn't be able to ask any more questions about what happened. _"The party was a huge fail huh?"_ Totsuka said and scratched the back of his head. _"Well I guess it wasn't that bad..."_ Kusanagi said quietly as he knew that the party was his idea in the first place. _"Well it was fun at first, but then they got too loud… guess if they had been girls who aren't that loud it would have been great and king wouldn't have run away! And, maybe he would have caught a cute girl for himself!"_ Totsuka laughed, but as he saw the red heads cold amber eyes glaring at him from across the room, he quickly stopped laughing. _"Weeeeeell. It's over now. We'll never hold a party with girls we've just met again...and not at kings place!"_ he said and got up walking to the bar. _"We don't need those girls. They're only trouble!"_ he said as he sat down next to Mikoto. _"Yeah you're right. You're already enough trouble for us."_ Kusanagi said, making Mikoto smile. _"Ehh! So mean! Stop being like that every time! And king! Now you're smiling? Just after he said something mean?"_ Totsuka pouted. They spend some more hours at the bar before leaving.

Kusanagi got the feeling that those guys would return so Mikoto and him brought Totsuka back to his house. Soon after they left the bar, Kusanagi's doubt got confirmed, someone was following them. He was sure that Mikoto also noticed it, but they didn't say anything to the lightheaded Totsuka who didn't even think about the possibility of someone following him. They brought him to his house and waited until he got inside. That's when they got approached by a male about the age of 18. _"Sup guys? Does that idiot need two babysitters to take care of him now? Was he that scared after getting beat by my boss?"_ he laughed. Kusagani turned around and pushed the male against the wall, making him fall on his buttocks, then smashed his feet right next to the males head against the wall and looked down to him. He had a cigarette between his lips and his hands in his pockets as he slightly leaned down and looked the boy directly into his eyes. _"Listen here. Tell your useless 'Boss' that the next time we will see one of you guys or hear from you we won't let you go unharmed. You're messing with the wrong guys."_ he smiled. The male was scared, but tried not to show it. _"S..Stupid! Our boss is the best. Do you think that redhead of yours could be stronger than our boss!? Also, it's your fault for playing with the feelings of our girl's!"_ he said as he looked at Mikoto, who clearly ignored him.

Mikoto was sitting on the stairs right infront of Totsukas building and waited until Kusanagi finished talking to the other while smoking his cigarette. _"Well I already thought so that those annoying girls belonged to your little kids gang. Annoying girls with even more annoying guys who all think to highly of themselves. At the end of the day you're all just trash. Now get up and go to that loser boss of yours and tell him everything I said"_ Kusanagi grinned. _"Oh and make sure to never touch our friend again... You know that brown haired light head. If I see you around him again, I'll make you regret the day you were born"_ The boy clicked his tongue and ran away. He didn't want to get into trouble all by himself and with what was about to happen next day Kusanagi knew that the boy told his boss everything. Mikoto and Kusanagi left the scene and called it a night.

1 day before the fire Mikoto and Kusanagi were walking to the bar, where Kusanagi worked. They were next to each other as they noticed someone following them. _"Those guys from yesterday..."_ Kusanagi sighed quietly so that only Mikoto could hear him. _"What should we do?"_ he asked, but he didn't get an answer. They had to walk through a dark alley between two buildings. As they turned left the three guys followed them. From how bravely they followed the redhead, Kusanagi knew that they were just showing off and would piss their pants if it actually got serious. _"You idiots shouldn't have turned in here! We are more people than you!"_ one of them said and the others laughed. They were pretty sure that they would win, which was going to be their demise. _"Hey ginger! Listen! We're gonna beat ya you dumbass!"_ he yelled after him. Kusanagi just hoped that those morons would stop shouting and talking nonsense _"We will first beat the redhead, then the dumb Blondie!"_ they said, because they were more pissed off about Mikoto than Kusanagi. Two of those guys charged in for an attack and ran towards Mikoto.

But just about two meters behind Mikoto they got blocked by Mikotos mere aura. It was his nice red flame that was around him like a sphere. The thugs got bounced against a wall because of the force of those flames and passed out. Mikoto actually didn't care if they got hurt or not. He just wanted to show those guys, who was superior in this situation. The third one was scared immediately. He wasn't even hurt or tried to attack, but seeing his comrades being whirled around like it was a piece of a cake did the job. He didn't run away though he went over to his friends and tried to get them up. As he noticed that they passed out he took his phone and called someone from his gang. Meanwhile Miktoto and Kusanagi kept on walking to the bar as if nothing had happened.

Once arrived at the bar Totsuka greeted them. He was already waiting and was happy to see them. _"Kusanagi I'm hungry. Could you make me something to eat?"_ he asked as he was sitting at the bar. Kusanagi nodded and went on cooking for them all. They were all sitting together and ate some spicy curry and afterwards they listened to Totsuka playing the guitar. They were really enjoying themselves and even Mikoto was slightly smiling.

As Mikoto was outside two males broke into his flat. They were the same two thugs who had hit Tosuka some days ago. They felt humiliated after the last encounter with Mikoto so they wanted to take revenge and in their eyes, burning up the building and making the other homeless was the best way to do it. They took bottles of gasoline and poured it all over the furniture in every room.

Meanwhile Mikoto, Kusanagi and Totsuka were on their way back to the redhead's flat. As they were on the hallway they smelled something strange so Totsuka started running towards the door only to find those thugs again. _"You bastard! What are you doing here? Wanna get your ass beaten again huh?"_ one of them, who was wearing a black cap, laughed. The other one, who was wearing a yellow cap laughed too and got closer to Totsuka, then pushed him, making him fall on his butt. That's when he noticed that Mikoto was standing right behind him. He was still on the floor and looked up to Mikoto and Mikoto looked down to him.

 _"It's them?"_ Mikoto asked Totsuka, who was glancing up and just nodded in return then got up. Mikoto was already in a bad mood today, but seeing those two, the ones he thought were utterly annoying three days in a row didn't make his mood better. As he smelled something strange, he walked past Totsuka and entered the flat. He looked around the room and saw that his furniture was wet, that's when he noticed the already emptied bottles. " _The heck are you doing here?"_ the one with the yellow cap yelled. But Mikoto just ignored them as he quietly scanned the room. _"Do you think that you're in the place to act all high and mighty?"_ the male with the yellow cap laughed holding a lighter up. _"You should better leave because it's gonna burn here every second. Unless you want to die"_ the other said and both laughed. _"A fire…"_ Mikoto said in a deep yet calm voice. _"Yeah a fire you dumbass! Really did you even listen to us? Your house is going to burn and if you don't leave you'll burn with it. Not that I care though"_ the male with the black cap laughed making Mikoto grin.

 _"Uhm ... Totsuka ... I think that we should leave…"_ Kusanagi suggested as he saw the redheads facial expression. _"Yeah…"_ Mikoto said as he looked back to Kusanagi and Totsuka. _"Is it OK to leave him alone?"_ Totsuka asked worried, Kusanagi nodded in return. As soon as they left the building there was a loud noise and something inside the flat exploded making the whole building catch fire within a few seconds. Just a moment after the explosion two males came running out of the front door fast. _"You damn sicko who in their right mind would do something like this!?"_ one of them shouted as they ran as fast as possible. _"Your friend is a real psycho!"_ The other one said as they ran past Kusanagi and Totsuka, leaving the scene.

 _"Just like I thought… it was really him causing this"_ Kusanagi sighed in annoyance. _"That's just like king!"_ Totsuka laughed. A while later Kusanagi saw a dark silhouette forming inside the flames and soon afterwards he noticed that it was Mikoto walking out of the building. His hands in his pockets, he walked slowly surrounded by his own red flames. If one saw him walking as relaxed as he did in this moment, you wouldn't think that his house was burning. You could clearly see that Mikoto didn't care at all. They looked up to the burning building and watched how it was slowly being devoured by the flames. _"King? Where are you going to stay from now on?"_ Totsuka asked. Well ... Mikotos facial expression clearly showed, that he really didn't think about it as he blew up the whole place. _"King do you want to stay at my place?"_ Totsuka asked, but Mikoto only shook his head in return.

Kusanagi was carrying heavy boxes a few days later, which he wanted to store in the small room he had on the first floor of the bar. As he opened the door he noticed someone sleeping on the rundown couch, but it was too dark to figure out who it actually was. Kusanagi put the boxed down on the floor and got closer to the person just to see that it was Mikoto sleeping there without letting the owner know. _"Still alive?"_ he asked, but Mikoto just hummed in return as he was too lazy to talk at the moment. And, that's how Mikoto started living there at the first floor of the bar. Kusanagi didn't mind it all that he was staying there since the room had always been empty. The bar had since then become their new meeting spot. Back then they would only meet there once or twice a week, but now that Mikoto was living there, they gathered at the bar every day. As time flew more and more people joined that red king and Homra got livelier. Totsuka would always play his guitar, Mikoto would just sit at the bar and listen to the others and Kusanagi always stood behind the bar pouring drinks or cooking food. The more they got new members the more trouble they had, but homra was finally getting lively and they all enjoyed it. It always had a nice and warm feeling when they were all gathered here.

Kusanagi shook his head as he noticed that he had spaced out _„Good times ..."_ , he said to himself as he was sitting in the room on the first floor of the bar. It was the room where Mikoto started to live after his house burned down. _"That damn redhead didn't even ask for permission to live here and just boldly moved in"_ Kusanagi chuckled with a sad voice. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Back then they would do all kinds of bullshit together, but now they were all gone. Totsuka left this world first and soon afterwards Mikoto followed him. Now Kusanagi was the last one of the three friends. It was sad indeed, but there was nothing that he could do to change they way things are now. All that he had left are the memories on those days the three of them would spend together. And, every time he entered this room he remembered how that idiot of a leader ended up destroying his own house. _"Enough with the sad mood for today"_ he sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
